A True Hero
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: Finn really does have what it takes to be a Hero. But he still has to work on thinking about the consequences of his actions. How did the events of meeting his 'dad' and escaping Citadel without a right arm affect him? Surely he can still be a Hero without that, right? [SPOILER ALERT: Watch Episodes 'Wake Up' and 'Escape From The Citadel' in order for this to make sense]


**A True Hero;**

* * *

After escaping Citadel, Finn, Jake, Shelby, the now infant lich and Starchy rode the train back to the Candy Kingdom, in hopes for Princess Bubblegum to have an idea on how to fix his pulled off right arm. Or if not, she might know someone who can...

The train ride was silent, Jake was still processing everything that happened.

How Prismo was a dream of an old guy. How that old guy was turned into ashes by another one of the lich's voo doo. How Finn had the strength to hold on.

Sadly, the strength just wasn't enough. Jake was thinking that if Finn was stronger, then maybe...

Maybe Finn didn't have a missing pulled off right arm right now...

* * *

The silence helped Finn think about a lot that went wrong.

He blames himself for what happened to Prismo. He blames himself for not stopping the lich fast enough. He blames himself for caring about a jerk who doesn't even remember who he was. He blames himself because it was his fault.

It was his fault...

Shelby was starring out into the train window. Shelby noticed, the two heroes were looking empty, starring off at nothing...

The infant lich was, what he guessed was napping. Shelby frowned, he feels that Finn and Jake aren't gonna be normal after this.

Starchy was driving the train, waiting for the Candy Kingdom's castle view to be seen...

When they arrived at the Castle, Finn and Jake got off, Shelby riding Jake's shoulder.

"Princess Bubblegum?" Jake slowly stated, Peebles turned to look and her eyes widen.

* * *

After a long inspection of Finn's arm, Princess Bubblegum concluded that the arm was pulled off because of the sword, the tugging force and the strength pressure. It was fixable, yes. But they need to stitch the old arm back and get more of that 'Citadel Guardian's goo' so it can regrow properly.

After letting Finn know that, The heroes had hope once more.

Princess Bubblegum called a few of her friends to let them know what happened and see if they can help search for Finn's right arm.

Of Course, Lumpy space just had to be one of those friends. And knowing, she was probably the one who let Flame Princess know about what just happened. Before they know it, Cinnamon Bun was riding Jake the fire wolf towards The Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Bubblegum, where's Finn?" Flame Princess stated, making a hole through the Castle wall

"FP, ugh, he went to Tree Trunks, But he's probably at his tree house by now." Peebles answered

"CB let's go!" Flame Princess wanted so badly to see for herself if what LSP said was true.

"Woah, FP, CB, what are you guys doing in here?" Jake asked, shocked and surprised to see them

"Where's Finn? Jake." Cinnamon Bun asked

"Sulking, in his bed..." Jake answered

Flame Princess got off of the fire wolf

A Knock was heard in the door. Jake opened it to see Marceline.

"Where's Finn?"

"Upstairs, in his bed."

"But im talking to him first" Flame princess interrupted

"take a chill pill would ya? Im fine with talking to him, After you. It's just about his arm. I know it's pulled off and all." Marceline said

Flame Princess turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Jake was right, Finn was sulking. And his right arm... It was gone. In it's place was a measly flower.

"Finn?" Said boy didn't move.

Flame Princess walked closer. She only then noticed that he was asleep with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You dingus... You should have thought of things before you do them in the first place... And I should have, too... Im so sorry this happened Finn. Maybe if I was with you, this wouldn't have happened..."

Molten hot lava started to spur down Flame Princess' cheek...

She decided to leave him but before she did, she lowered her body temperature and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

'so much for all business' She snorted at herself

"Your A True Hero Finn..." She murmured after leaving

* * *

**[A/N: Okay, I just wanna say that the episodes 'Wake Up' and 'Escape From The Citadel' were two episodes that I just can't bare to forget. The Ending of the latter episode just made me cry. I saw it at night, meaning my whole family was asleep during that. And I cried, alone in front of my laptop. But my tears didn't end there, I was still shedding a few tears while I got into bed. Yeah, im a die hard fan of Adventure Time. But no, I don't like to make fanfictions about them yet because the whole series isn't even finish yet. But since Season six is finally up and the first two episodes just hit me so bad, I decided to write this. Thus a oneshot was born. I finally realized that im so attached to Finn's heroic persona that I just can't bare to see him without a right arm. After all, he is a righty. How is he suppose to handle a sword without his right arm? I was like NO! he did NOT just had his right armed pull off. But face the facts people, he just did... Sadly. Anyways, can't wait for the next Adventure time episode to be available on my country. Bye bye now.]**


End file.
